Scars
by Child of Taboo
Summary: The story starts in the summer before Harry's sixth year. After his godfathers death Harry sunk into a depressed state and became a cutter.
1. Visions of Red

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! holds up complete collection of books but sadly the rights are not mine --. sigh At least I have Rei and the plot.  
  
Plot: The story starts in the summer before Harry's sixth year. After his godfathers death Harry sunk into a depressed state and became a cutter.  
  
Warnings: This fic is rated PG-13 for Violence, Language, and Love. Its not that bad but I might change the rating later.  
  
Pairings: I'm not telling it wouldn't be as fun if I did. (that means she doesn't know)  
  
Author(s): That would be me (Ashe in background: I edited!!!) OK!!! Ashe helped a little.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Visions of Red  
  
Harry Potter sat on his bed in his small bedroom in the Dursley's house. The now sixteen year old listened to the silence that filled the house. He glanced over at the digital clock on his dresser. The glowing numbers told him it was 12:05am. The Dursley's would be deep in there dreams and out of his hair until dawn, that was enough time for what he needed.  
  
Harry reached over and flicked on a small lamp next to his bed. He slid his right hand under his pillow and removed a 7'' blade and a small washcloth. Since the death of Sirius this blade had been his friend. As he rolled up his left pajama sleeve Harry allowed his thoughts to drift back to that horrible moment.  
----  
_ Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._  
----  
His arm was pale and covered with scars from other nights. He had made his first cut low on his arm but he started to do it higher when the Dursleys questioned him.  
Harry located a small patch of skin on his thin arm without a scar.  
----  
_The second jet hit him squarely on the chest.  
The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.  
_ ----  
He folded the towel up and put it under his arm. The towel had been spelled to absorb and erase strains. He had taken the towel and the blade from Hogwarts, at the time he didn't know why.   
But now he was glad he had. If he bloodied the Dursley's towels they would ask about the blood. This way was so much better.  
----  
_ It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arc....  
  
And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind then fell back into place._  
----  
Harry pressed the blade to his skin, he winced slightly as the first blood started to slide from under his skin. At first it had hurt but now he hardly felt the pain. Now he only felt the release. The sensation of all his pain bleeding from his skin helped him keep sane. He was in heaven with his visions of red.  
  
There was only two weeks of summer break left, two weeks for new scars. When he went back to school people would see the lightning shape scar that Voldemort had given him. Not the scars he etched on his arms. Nor the scars on his heart.  
  
By now the blood was quickly starting to flow in a red river on his skin. He took the bloodied dagger and wiped it upon the towel. The blood vanished instantly. He left the cut open and waited until a fair amount of blood had spilled from his arms. When several minuets had passed he wiped the towel a crossed his cut and applied pressure.  
  
When the blood no longer flowed he placed the towel and dagger back in their spots beneath his pillow. He had done this so many times it was almost a habit. He no longer was aware of himself after the cutting. Harry wouldn't let himself dwell on the past at any other time before or after the cutting.  
  
He laid his head upon his pillow and reached over to turn off the light. Before he could lay his hand on the small lamp it erupted in to a blaze before turning to ash. The area around where it had once sat was unscathed. Harry noticed none of this as he was deep in dreams.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Preview: Dumbledore turned to the doors of the great hall and the dark figures that stood there. "I have the great honor of introducing your new teachers Miss Rei and Sakura Moon your new Defense against the Dark Arts teachers"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
REVIEW!!!!!!! ... please?  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you review, its the only way I know if anyone liked it.


	2. Shadows in the dark

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! holds up complete collection of books but sadly the rights are not mine --. sigh At least I have Rei and the plot.  
  
Plot: The story starts in the summer before Harry's sixth year. After his godfathers death Harry sunk into a depressed state and became a cutter.  
  
Warnings: This fic is rated PG-13 for Violence, Language, and Love. Its not that bad but I might change the rating later.  
  
Pairings: I'm not telling it wouldn't be as fun if I did. (that means she doesn't know)  
  
Author(s): That would be me (Ashe in background: I edited!!!) OK!!! Ashe helped a little.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Shadows in the dark  
  
"Harry...oh Harry." a voice called to him in his sleep. "Ron I think he is coming around" Harry opened his eyes to see Ron and Hermione leaning over him. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Harry had gotten on the Hogwarts Express early and while waiting for Ron and Hermione he must have dozed off against the train window.  
  
"We thought we were going to meet in the fourth cart, but when you didn't show up and the train started moving we decided to try looking for you" Ron said. Harry hadn't felt like being in the hustle and bustle that filled the upper carts so he had found refuge in the last compartment of the last car.  
  
For close to two year the Ministry of Magic and the daily Prophet had insulted and slandered Harry for telling the truth of Voldemort's return. But last year after Voldemort and his band of Death Eaters had infiltrated the Ministry they had to face the facts. Voldemort was back and Harry had more than a few broken brain cells.   
  
"I hope the Dursleys treated you well this summer" Hermione sat on the bench across from him after storing her trunk in the overhead compartment. Even though it had not been over three months since Harry had seen her, Hermione looked very different.  
  
Her hair, which had been steadily growing longer, was now to her waist, her eyes looked tired and brimming with knowledge as if she had aged more mentally than physically. Her face held all the warmth and kindness of caring friend despite her weariness.   
  
Ron opened his mouth as if to speak, but before he could the compartment door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy followed by his two cronies. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter and his little bad of idiots. Well I do have to say Potter this molding corner suits you perfectly fine." Crabbe and Goyle laughed behind their 'fearless' leader.   
  
"Malfoy you have to the count of three to get out of my sight, before I hex you so bad your own mother wouldn't recognize you." Harry seethed out through gritted teeth.   
  
"Well, unlike you Potter, I have a mother." The words had barely left his lips, when Harry shot up from his seat. Ron and Hermione anticipating this, latched on to Harry's arms before any harm could be done that would land Harry out of Hogwarts before he arrived there this year.   
  
Harry felt his anger rise up in him. He was surprise by the burning heat that fuelled the anger, all the years of stress, lies, betrayal, and grief seemed to be suddenly directed at the blond Sytherin boy. When the heat became to much, he felt as if the Hoover damn broke inside him, temporarily blacking him out. As waves of heat cascaded off him, a girly scream reached his ear that seemed to come in the direction of Malfoy. From his right, where Hermione stood, he heard a gasp.   
  
After what seemed like years, Harry finally regained control of his body as his slowly sight returned. The first sight to meet his gaze was the ceiling and two worried faces. Harry realized he must have fallen over, or pasted out. To minimize the embarrassment, he quickly sat up. Next he was greeted with the horrific and yet pleasing sight of Malfoy laying on the ground with scorch marks fraying over his body.   
  
"Harr...Harr....Harry how did you do that?" Came Ron's shakie voice. He was stuttering so barely Harry almost laughed. Instead he was dumfounded Harry was dumbfounded.  
  
"Do what?" He asked completely innocent, because in fact, he did not know what his friend was accusing him of.   
  
"YOU SET ME ON FIRE! YOU NIMWITTED TWIT! TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT YOU...YOU...YOU FREAK!" Malfoy screeched getting up also from the floor. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed the shrieking Malfoy and fled from the compartment. The red sliding door was thrown shut casing the glass to break.  
  
Harry pulled himself up onto the bench seat and turned towards his friends. "What just happened?" Neither of his friends seemed to posses the ability to speak. They just stared at him with looks of astonishment and fear on their faces.   
  
"You use elemental fire magic Harry. That's really advanced, where did you learn it? Most wizards need hours to say incantations and the wand movements cannot have even the slightest difference of the spell could backfire." Hermione glanced at Harry's wand hand. It was empty.  
  
"Well that seems to explain the lamp." Once during the summer he had awoken to find that his bedside lamp was nothing more than ash. Harry had seen many weird things but he could thing of no spell that created an un speeding fire.  
  
"You need to tell Dumbledore what happened. He might be able to help you control it" Hermione's answer was always to tell Dumbledore. Harry couldn't help but get annoyed with that statement, even if it was the most logical statement.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant though! Did you se Draco's face? I never knew he screamed like a girl though." Ron smiled happily as he rambled on about Malfoy's stupid behaviors "I wish I had a photo of that. Harry you should do that again when I have a camera, it was priceless"  
  
Hermione shot him a cold glare, "Harry would get expelled for sure if he did. It was one of the worst thing that could happen right now. Harry might get in big trouble"  
  
"Still it was grand", Hermione seemed to give up on trying to change Ron's opinion. Harry couldn't help it any longer, He started to laugh. It was the first time since his godfathers death that he had laughed.   
  
"God I've missed you guys" Harry smiled at them happier than he had been for a long while. They spent the remainder of the ride discussing what the Ministry might try to do know that they knew Voldemort was back. When they reached the Hogsmead station they boarded a black carriage with Neville and Luna Lovegood. After only thirty minuets the group was seated in the great hall waiting for the sorting to start.  
  
Professor McGonagall sat the ragged sorting hat upon a small stool. A group of scared first years was heard into the great hall. They all looked worriedly at the hat as it started to move  
  
Back in time around fifty years  
  
Hogwarts pride was tumbling  
  
Newly wrought trust was torn apart  
  
Old friendships were crumbling  
  
The students split in thirds  
  
Slytherin who favored pure blood  
  
Gryffindor who favored bravery  
  
Last Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff who put trust in love  
  
A dark power rose  
  
Intent on damning all  
  
He killed an ravaged at his pleasure  
  
Until a small child brought his fall  
  
The world thought the fear had gone  
  
The evil believed to never return  
  
The school united again at last  
  
Old hatreds no longer did they burn   
  
As time went on the child grew  
  
But his childhood was already marred  
  
The wizarding world praised him  
  
Even though he was scared  
  
At eleven he came to Hogwarts  
  
Having never had a friend  
  
Through the year he proved himself  
  
Though many school rules he did bend  
  
A group of students formed around him  
  
They helped him in his task  
  
For when the dark power returned  
  
They where there until the last  
  
The boy and the power spent five years in many fights  
  
Each seeking the others quick demise  
  
Most did not believe the boy and tried to bring him down  
  
But the boy carried on his courage touching the skies  
  
The moral of my story is quite simple even if it's hard  
  
No matter the things said agings you reamain smart  
  
Chose the path that you wish   
  
And forever fallow your heart.  
  
And now the sorting hat is here  
  
And you all know the score  
  
I sort you into houses  
  
Because that is what i'm for  
  
But this year I'll go further  
  
Listen closely to my song  
  
Though condemned I am to split you  
  
Still I worry that it's wrong  
  
Thought I must fufill my duty  
  
And must quarter every year  
  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
  
May not bring the end I fear  
  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs  
  
The warning history shows  
  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
  
From external, deadly foes  
  
And we must unite inside her  
  
Or we'll crumble from within  
  
I have told you, I have warned you  
  
Let the sorting now begin  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione exchanged glances as Professor McGonagall started with the sorting: "Aiello, Rachel" a girl with long black hair tentatively stepped forward and sat upon the stool. The sorting hat barley touched her head before declaring her the first new 'Ravenclaw'. The Ravenclaw table clapped loudly as she made her way to towards the table.  
  
Slower than usual the line of first years seemed to thin. After "Telzer, Rosa" was called Hermione turned to Harry "there doesn't seem to be a new face at the staff table" the group turned and looked towards the staff table. "Ant there seems to be an extra chair. You don't think the added another class do you? How will I be able to fit it in my schedule?" Ron gave Hermione a look of horror.  
  
After "Zestel, Rave" to his place at the Slytherin table Dumbledore stood to make his speech. "This year I have the great honor of ..." He was interrupted by the sudden opening of the doors . In walked tow cloaked figures. Dumbledore turned to the doors of the great hall and the dark figures that stood there. "I have the great honor of introducing your new teachers Miss Rei and Sakura Moon your new Defense against the Dark Arts teachers"  
  
The two mystirouis figures walked twards the staf table. The shorter of the two, she stood around 5'2", turned towards Dumbledore and bowed. "So sorry we are late" a small feminine voice came from under the black cloak, "a few Death Eaters slowed us down" The figure stood strait and removed the hood. Harry didn't know what he had expected the woman to look like but it was nothing close to what she did. The girl, for she looked to young to be an adult, had flaming read hair that resembled an sunset. Upon her face was a bright smile.  
  
She and the other figure moved to the empty seats. They draped their cloaks over the backs of the chairs and sat down. The second figure was a tall woman with dark blue hair. Unlike the younger woman she wore a scowl rivaling Snape's upon her face.  
  
Dumbledore turned back to the students "Fogel Togel Mits! Tuck in" The older students paid no head to this last part as the plates filled with food. The Great Hall was filled with the sound of merriment as the hungry students ate.  
  
After finishing their meal the Gryffindor made the trek up to their tower. The fat lady greeted them happily as she swung aside. Harry went quickly to the room he had always slept in. His trunk was at the foot of his bed. Reaching inside he quickly removed his towel and knife and placed them beneath his pillow. Once he complied his task he headed back to the common room, planning on discussing the new dada teachers.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Preview: Harry looked down at his hand. It was engulfed in what appeared to be flames, even though he felt no heat. "ready potter because here I come!" exclaimed Malfoy running towards him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
REVIEW!!!!! please.  
  
A/N: Well here it is my second chapter. it was a pain in the but to finish though. I hope you guys like it. If so please review, I need them to live . Love you all and goodnight. 


	3. Fire, ice, and everything nice

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! holds up complete collection of books but sadly the rights are not mine --. sigh At least I have Rei and the plot.  
  
Plot: The story starts in the summer before Harry's sixth year. After his godfathers death Harry sunk into a depressed state and became a cutter.  
  
Warnings: This fic is rated PG-13 for Violence, Language, and Love. Its not that bad but I might change the rating later.  
  
Pairings: I'm not telling it wouldn't be as fun if I did. (that means she doesn't know)  
  
Author(s): That would be me (Ashe in background: I edited!!!) OK!!! Ashe helped a little.  
  
Thanks:  
  
Thank you for your encouragement "Its Hoshi not Houshi" and "Lanne666" "Sefi" I will update as soon as I finish righting the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Fire, Ice, and Everything Nice   
  
Harry rose early, before the sun rose. During the summer he had made a habit of running in the morning to keep in shape. He silently dressed in an old out fit from Dudley. In the summer he had grown close to six inches, putting him taller than Ron, the shirt was still to wide but the sleeves were on the short side. He made his way to the grounds and started a quick paced jog around the school.  
  
It was 6:30 by the time Harry returned to the common room. He had taken a shower and dressed in his school robed before most of the tower was awake. He waited silently in an over stuffed arm chair for Ron and Hermione to wake up. As he waited he wished he had a book to read, preferably one on hexes and curses. It was never to early to learn. A shiver went up his spine.  
  
Harry looked around the room but saw only a few half-asleep students. He dismissed the thought that anything was wrong until he spotted the book. On the small coffee table in front of the chair lay ' 101 Ways to Hex Your Enemies' by Jill Jordan. The book hadn't been there when he had first sat down, he was sure of it. Things like this had started to happen to him more and more.  
  
The first time a strange object had appeared he was working outside. His aunt had ordered him to weed her garden and until he finished he wouldn't get lunch. During the whole time his stomach had grumbled loudly and he earnestly wished he had some food to quell his hunger. As he reached behind him for the spade he found himself holding a taco. Strange things seemed to appear around him every so often, by now he was used to it. Harry picked up the book and started to read.   
  
After twenty minuets Ron and Hermione were on there way to the Great Hall. "Was it just me last night or did the two new teachers look like they wanted to trash the other?" Ron asked as the passed through the main doors into the dining room.  
  
"Oh Ron why would you think that," Hermione seemed to believe all people were good till they killed someone, except Snape. They sat down and piled food on there plates. Harry turned his attention to putting jam on his toast as Ron and Hermione continued debating the teachers.   
  
"Fi fought fhat fhe fed fead fas fot" Ron said, his mouth full of food.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full Ron, and it's disgusting to talk about your teachers like that." Harry started to laugh. Ron and Hermione always bickered like newlyweds. From where they had been sitting Harry had been unable to see the young red head in detail, but she did have a young demeanor. Their conversation was cut to an end by professor McGonagall handing out their class schedules.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter  
  
6th year class schedule  
  
Mondays: Defense Against the Dark Arts 8:30 a.m. till 10:30 a.m., lunch 10:30 a.m. till 12:00 p.m., Defense Against the Dark Arts 12:10 p.m. till 2:10 p.m.   
  
Tuesdays: Care of Magical Creatures 8:30 a.m. till 10:30 a.m., lunch 10:30 a.m. till 12:00 p.m., Potions 12:10 p.m. till 2:10 p.m., Occlumency 2:20 p.m. till 4:20 p.m., Astrology 12:00 a.m. till 2:00 a.m.  
  
Wednesdays: Occlumency 12:10 p.m. till 2:10 p.m., Divination 2:20 p.m. till 4:20 p.m., Charms 4:30 p.m. till 6:30 p.m.   
  
Thursday: Transfiguration 8:30 a.m. till 10:30 a.m., lunch 10:30 a.m. till 12:00 p.m., Defense Against the Dark Arts 12:10 p.m. till 2:10 p.m., Defense Against the Dark Arts 2:20 p.m. till 4:20 p.m., Occlumency 4:30 p.m. till 6:30 p.m.  
  
Fridays: Defense Against the Dark Arts 8:30 a.m. till 10:30 a.m., lunch 10:30 a.m. till 12:00 a.m., Potions 12:10 p.m. till 4:10 p.m., Defense Against the Dark Arts 4:20 p.m. till 6:20 p.m.  
  
Saturday: Care of Magical Creatures 8:30 a.m. till 10:30 a.m., lunch 10:30 a.m. till 12:00 p.m., Divination 12:10 p.m. till 2:10 p.m., Occlumency 2:20 p.m. till 4:20 p.m., Transfiguration 4:30 p.m. till 6:30 p.m., Charms 6:40 p.m. till 8:40 p.m.   
  
All students are to be in their commons by 10:00 p.m.  
  
Sundays all students are invited to join the dueling club from 2:00 p.m. till 7:00 p.m.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Don't you think we have quite a lot of defense classes?" Harry had to agree with Ron's statement. The trio ate their breakfast quickly intent on arriving early for the first lesson. When they reached the class room they found that they went the only people to come early over half if not all of the class was waiting outside the doors when they arrived. After a few minuets of making idle chitchat Harry realized that people from all of the houses were present.  
  
"If we could have your attention please?" The red headed teacher was standing on a chair in order to be seen. "We will be splitting you up in two groups to determine your elements. Everyone form two single file lines. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws formed one line while the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs formed another. The trio was towards the back of the Gryffindors.  
  
As the line slowly wound down they could see what was happening. The Red head stood at the front of their line. She seemed to be wearing a tight black outfit under a forest green cloak. As the students came forward she took both of their hands in her own, after a few seconds she would lean forward and whisper something to them. Then the student would turn left or right into a class room.  
  
Hermione was the first of there group in the line. When her turn came the teacher reached for her hands. "Ah!" The red headed teacher jumped back as if electrocuted. "You need to head into the left class room dear." Ron stepped forward and as she took his hands his face turned a shade of beat red. "You can go into the right class room" the teacher smiled sweetly, causing Ron's face to turn a deeper color or red.  
  
Harry stepped forward, for the first time he was close enough to see her in detail. Her red hair was tied back in a long braid with part of the front hanging on her face. She had crystal blue eyes that stared deep into his soul. In those eyes he found her true age. Although she was only around twenty years of age her eyes screamed that she had seen things few people saw in their lifetimes. She had eyes that always looked a little sad, even when worn with a bright smile. The woman was enchanting, he understood why Ron had blushed.  
  
Harry extended his hands to hers. As soon as he touched her he felt a warmth spread through his body. "Why you must be young Mr. Potter." She smiled again ,but only with her cherry lips "I'm glad to say you will be in my class, please head inside the right class room. As he left Harry didn't dare to turn around. He was sure his blushing face could rival Ron's.  
  
Harry found Ron sitting in the second row, a grin plastered on his face. "Harry! Over here!" Ron waved and pointed to an empty desk next to him. Harry sat down as the teacher entered the class.  
  
"Well now that that's done lets spend a little time before we start class to get to know each other." she glanced around the room before continuing" My name is Professor Rei Moon. You my call me Miss Rei if you like I'm only twenty-one and Professor Moon sounds so old" Some students let out a tentative laugh. She just smiled. "Now I have around twenty...oh sorry twenty five of you so I expect everyone to behave." She turned to the black board and took up a piece of chalk. She wrote swords, elementals, and finally spells. "In my class you will be learning these three types of defense. "If I could have " she looked over at a clipboard on her desk "Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, come here please" Harry looked over to see that his arch enemy was also in his class. They both made eye contact and reached the floor, scowls on their faces.  
  
"Now boys what I need you to do is focus your emotions. Try to visualize all of your anger, hope, hatred, and joy all centered in your hands." They both looked at her weird."  
  
Harry felt very stupid as he closed his eyes. He tried to focus his emotions in his hand. He opened his eyes when he heard a 'Bloody Hell' from the direction of Ron. He looked around for the source of the commotion and his eyes fell on malfoy.   
  
The annoying blond boy had what appeared to be a miniature snowstorm circling around his hands. Harry realized this was what Miss Rei had wanted them to do. He couldn't let Malfoy upstage him. Harry returned to focusing on his hands as his mind was filled with thoughts of outdoing Malfoy. He didn't understand it, but for the first time in his life he wanted to impress the teacher.  
  
As he concentrated he felt a warmth spread over him. "Ok boys lets have a bit of an element fight. Malfoy charge Potter." Harry looked down at his hand. It was engulfed in what appeared to be flames, even though he felt no heat. "ready potter because here I come!" exclaimed Malfoy running towards him.   
  
Malfoy closed in fast and smacked Harry's left shoulder with a snowy fist. The sensation of dipping his arm in a bucket of ice filled Harry's senses. Instinctively he grabbed Malfoy's hand to punch it away. Instead he started to melt the snow. This cased Malfoy to scream and roughly jerk his hand back.  
  
"That will be enough boys" Miss Rei stepped in between the two teens. "you both did very well" she turned her head back to the amazed class. "today we will go over the basics of your elements. Everyone here is either a fire elemental or an ice elemental." Herr arrived back at his seat and looked over at Ron.   
  
"That was weird" he whispered so only Ron could hear. His beat friend only looked at him, his mouth hanging open. "What?" Harry couldn't help but feel annoyed with the boy.  
  
"Harry you did that before on the train... that was... bloody brilliant." Both boys held back laughter as they turned their attention back to their teacher. Miss Rei had written the fundamentals of elemental magic on the board for all to read. Harry hated to admit it but Ron's comment at lunch hadn't been far off, the teacher was absolutely stunning. Harry found it hard to keep his eyes on the board and not roaming the teacher.   
  
Harry found it a losing battle. They spent the remainder of the class studying curses and elements. Harry sighed as the bell rang and the class was dismissed.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat in a circle in front of the common room fire. They were discussing their new classes and the new teachers.  
  
"Miss Sake was a very good teacher but a little strict. A boy in my class made a comment on her clothing and how it seemed to cling in cretin spots and well was thrown into the air with a gust of wind."  
  
"Miss Rei fills out her outfit quite well." Hermione hit Ron over the head. Harry thought she looked a little jealous. Harry smiled but, like Miss Rei only with his mouth.  
  
"What did you guys get on your O.W.L.S." Hermione asked despite to change the subject. "I got nine. How about you Ron?"  
  
Ron did his famous trick of turning his head beat red as he stammered "I ...um... well got five" Harry petted him on the back.  
  
"That's not bad I only got Seven" Harry glanced down at his new watch, he bought it last year to replace the one that broke in fourth year. "you guys its really late how about we call it a night?" Ron and Harry made their way into the sixth year boy's dormitory and climbed into their four-poster beds.  
  
Harry stayed up for sum time thinking on the events of the day. he found that he was much happier at Hogwarts. He didn't feel the desperate need for the blade on his skin before he fell asleep. Maybe he was finally coming to terms with Sirius's death. Maybe... only time would tell him.  
  
Preview: "I CANT LET YOU GO!" a familiar male voice said "God damn it can you see I love you" Harry peered around the corner to find to people standing at the end of the hall. The tall man pulled the shorter woman into a deep kiss. It took Harry a moment to realize who the people were. He couldn't , no he wouldn't believe it, the two people were none other then... (ha ha ha like I would spoil it)  
  
A/N: Ha ha ha ha ha!!! v Chapter three done and over with. This one took me a while cuz I got hooked on another hp fanfic. =D I hope to put the fourth one up a lot sooner though. I'm also going to start another fic and I hope you will read it. Well I love you all and goodnight!! 


	4. Falling Again

Disclaimer: I don't not own him Sam I am, sob I only own the books choked sob but I still think that I am not just a fool as I sit here and wish

Plot: The story starts in the summer before Harry's sixth year. After his godfathers death Harry sunk into a depressed state and became a cutter.

Warnings: This fic is rated PG-13 for Violence, Language, and Love. Its not that bad but I might change the rating later.  
  
Pairings: I'm not telling it wouldn't be as fun if I did. (That means she doesn't know)  
  
Author(s): That would be me (Ashe in background: I edited!!!) OK!!! Ashe helped a little. (Ashe in background: I do believe your exact words where "type as I dictate")

Chapter 4

Falling Again

Harry watched as the other boys slowly fell asleep. He had long since given up on the idea that sleep would find him this night. Quietly, as not to wake Ron or the others, Harry slipped out of bed and exited the dormitory.

Once he reached the commons Harry picked out a large comfy chair near the fire place. Sitting there and staring into the fire that was kept burning all night, Harry could help the images that came to him. Images of Sirius's head in that very fire. Soon those were followed by others. The first time they really had met. The last time any one would see Sirius.

When Harry could no longer take the grief that flooded through him he left the commons, heading up toward the astronomy tower.

Harry let the wind blow his hair in his eyes, not bothering to remove it as it become harder to see. He did care he was dangerously close to the edge. In fact, he felt welcoming to death. He would get to see Sirius again; he would never have to go back to the Dursley's, no more sympathetic looks from some of the teachers.

Harry climbed up on the ledge and looked over at the ground. What bliss it would be to feel the wind in his hair as he let himself fall over the ledge. They say you never hear the bullet that hits you, so he shouldn't feel the impact of the ground right. Harry closed his eyes and was about to push off when a hand clasped his shoulder.

Sake crushed to herself as she look up at the astronomy tower from the ground. Just where was Rei? She was supposed to up on lookout for crying out load. With a huff she entered the building and stomped up the stairs.

Today was not going well. First she had some little hormone driven boy in her first hour had made a comment about her outfit. She normally wouldn't have taken offense to it, but the outfit she had on was of the same style her mother had worn when she was alive.

Not only did she disliked teaching because she was never good with children, she had to get up when the sun rose to do it. Sake normally was a late sleeper. If fact she preferred to work during the night and be outside. She was a air and electric elementalist, being indoors meant she was cut off from an unending source of them. That was why she was outside doing surveillance after every other teacher had turned in for the night.

Sure she would regret it in the morning but as soon as she got a bit of fresh air and some food, she would be back to her normally disgruntled self. When she reached the door to the tower she paused momentarily to listen. Someone was out there and by the way they where moving it wasn't Rei.

Rei would have been smart enough to know not to practically clamp around on a watch. Well at least Sake hoped she was smart enough, though she wasn't sure if that hope had any change of surviving. Quietly Sake opened the door to the tower a crack and peered though. A young boy stood staring out over the ledge.

Upon closer inspection Sake saw that it was the young Potter boy. Emotions were not clear on his face, but as she watched him climb onto the ledge, it was obvious what he wanted to do. Quickly she walked over to them, leaving the door open and bit and grabbed a hold of his shoulder.

Harry turned becoming face to face with one of the new defense against the dark arts teachers. He remembered hearing Hermione saying her name but her couldn't quiet remember it, Sabe was it? No, Dumbledore had said it too, Sakura? That had to be it.

"Mr. Potter," She said in a soft voice, though it held command, as she stepped up to sit with him on the ledge. "Do you really want to jump?" she ask. Harry was astounded that she knew what he was thinking than again, he was sitting on the ledge of a castle hundreds of feet in the air looking down.

Harry sighed and sat down. "No I don't" The teacher, of who's name he still wasn't sure, smiled. This was the first time he had gotten to see her up close, she had long hair of a sapphire blue color. She was also slightly taller than Miss Rei. Her eyes were amethyst color. Also like Miss Rei she didn't look much over the age of 18 to 19. "Ummmm." Harry stuttered, "this probably sounds really bad, but what is your name again?"

The teacher smiled as if she had been expecting it, "Well Mr. Potter, I believe it is time we were properly introduced, I am Miss Sakura Moon, but please call me Miss Sake, in fact since no one else is around to hear you, say call me Sake." She extended her hand, which he now noticed had a white elbow length glove on it.

Harry took the hand with a little hesitation. "Are you alone up here Mr. Potter?" Harry didn't exactly know what to expect out of this teacher, she had just told him to call her by her first name without the use of a proper title in front, but out of everything she could have asked this was certainly on the bottom of the list.

"Y...yes I am." She just turned her head and sighed, mumbling something that sounded like 'sisters'. She then turned her gaze out to the grounds, her eyes never pausing as she surveyed them.

"Mr. Potter, I am going to tell you something in confidence and I am trusting that you will not repeat it, am I correct in assuming this?" Harry nodded. "I was once in you shoes, Harry; I spent almost two years thinking about my own death. You see Harry, my parents died when I was extremely young in a fire that also destroyed our house. Me and my sister barely made it out in time. In fact it wasn't until later that we realized our parents had not gotten out."

Harry quirked his head to the side, Sake gave the impression that she was in total control of her life. Now he finds out she had gone through something similar to what was happening with him? "Sake, if I might ask you, why didn't you?"

The teacher smiled at him "I thought you might ask that, what stopped me, was my family. I realized how disappointed my mother and father would have been with me if I chickened out of life like that. My sister would have been so devastated, losing her parents and then her younger sister. I mean looking at us, it hard to see with all the fighting, but there is love there. Now Mr. Potter, it is extremely late, and you have classes tomorrow, so why don't you get to bed. Now I have to go over to the other side of the tower now and when I come back, I am going to assume I am now crazy, because you are a figment of my imagination, Right?" Harry smiled and nodded.

Harry walked back toward the Commons being as quiet as possible. As he got closer to the painting of the fat lady he started to hear voices. "I CANT LET YOU GO!" a familiar male voice said "God damn it can you see I love you" Harry peered around the corner to find to people standing at the end of the hall. The tall man pulled the shorter woman into a deep kiss. It took Harry a moment to realize who the people were. He couldn't, no he wouldn't believe it, the two people were none other then, Miss Rei and Professor Snape!

Shaking the disturbing feeling and deciding to take the longer root to get to the commons, Harry left the two teachers hoping beyond hope that the images would go away to the very far corners of his mind never to resurface again. One thing was for sure, he would be able to look at Miss Rei or Professor Snape for a while to come.

ACK! Okay, there's the next chapter! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! (Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!) You probably want an explanation for why it took so long huh? Well I'll give it to you plain and simple. First off before you review, because I know you are going to, let me say NO REVIEW, GOOD OR BAD, SHALL BE DIRECTED TOWARD MY TABBY CAT! In case you haven't figured it out yet, I am not the author of this fic. This her the wonderful and beautiful Ashe (or as I am called Black Cat because of my tendency to take to the shadows.) Any who Tabby Cat (Child of Taboo) asked me to write this chapter for two reason: one Sake is my character and two she knew I could do a better job with it okay there are three this way I can't kill her if something is wrong with Sake. (pronounced like Sah-Kay the Japanese wine).

This reason it took so long to get this chapter up, is because I have been swamped with work (no thanks to Tabby). With that said ON WITH THE PREVIEW! (I normally don't do a/ns this long for future reference.)

_Preview: Rei looked around as the steam she had just created slowly disappeared. She had realized on a second to late her mistake in creating the dense mist the now covered the field. Noticing that her opponent was not in the place she had last seen them, Rei's eyes turned to the sky scanning for signs of her the said missing opponent was. Petals of the cherry blossom tree from her native land started to fall around her from above. Reacting at the last second Rei dived to the side in time to see..._ do you think I would tell you who she was fighting??? Stay tuned to find out! .

Please Review! Black Cat


End file.
